That Special Person
by gof222
Summary: When Naruto loses himself to the Kyuubi, only Sakura will be able to bring him back. NarSak. Rating may change. Chelsea Chee is betaing the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto & I never will... sadly.**

**Chapter 1**

It was October 31st at 3:00 in the afternoon, and Sakura and her husband Naruto are sitting down on their couch they had gotten from Kakashi as a wedding gift.

Naruto had his right arm around Sakura's waist. Today is their one-year anniversary. Naruto had bought Sakura a diamond necklace he knew she wanted.

Sakura had gotten Naruto the newest novel in the Icha Icha paradise series. Sakura used to hate those books, but ever since she read the first chapter in the first book of the series, she had gotten hooked on the series. She loves the story plot and the romance in the stories.

Naruto loves the series because of how fictional it is. He knows that there is no such thing as a perfect relationship.

Of course, being the people they are, Naruto and Sakura have had fights before.

One time, Sakura had gotten mad at Naruto for staying too late with his friends and missing the romantic dinner she had prepared. He made it up to her, though, the next day, when he had Tsunade issue him and Sakura a two-week paid vacation to Suna.

They visited all their friends there.

Shikamaru had moved out of Konoha when he and Temari had gotten engaged two years before. They got married six months after he proposed. They invited all their friends to the wedding.

Gaara was the one who married them.

Shikamaru couldn't invite his parents since they died in their sleep two months before the wedding.

It was led to believe that suicide was the case.

Suicide because Shikamaru had told them that he was moving out because he couldn't stand the fact that they hated Temari because of what had happened in the chuunin exams 4 years before. It hurt Shikamaru that his parents thought this way, but he knew he couldn't dwell on what has already happened.

Shikamaru and Temari have one 1-year-old girl named Yuka and Temari is six months pregnant with their second baby.

After they got married, Chouji and Ino had told everyone they had a secret relationship going on.

When their families heard that, they instantly tried to split them up. The Akimichis and the Yamanakas have rules that they want their clans to follow.

The Akimichi clan rules that no one can get married to anyone skinny, and the Yamanaka clan rule that no one can get married to anyone who isn't beautiful by their standards. Their fathers didn't care about the relationship because since they had been on the same team, they became best friends with one another, but everyone else in the clan did.

So Chouji and Ino moved to Wave Country and got married there, only inviting close personal friends. Sakura was Ino's bridesmaid and Shikamaru was Chouji's best man. It was a small wedding, but one that the ninjas could enjoy in peace.

Thinking about their friend's weddings made Sakura remember their own wedding. "Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Do you remember our wedding and honeymoon?"

"Yeah I do, I will never forget it either." Naruto answered.

And indeed Naruto would never forget their wedding or honeymoon.

At their wedding, Sakura's parents made a big deal about Sakura marrying Naruto that Sakura had to forcefully remove them from the wedding. And their honeymoon was even weirder. It was when Sakura had accidentally revealed herself as an even bigger pervert than Naruto.

For their honeymoon, Tsunade, as a wedding gift, had a reservation made for a one-week stay at one of the most expensive Konoha hotels. Well, when Naruto and Sakura got there, Sakura was ready to make love while Naruto was really hesitant about it

Inside Naruto's head, there were two battles going on. One who told Naruto to take Sakura and make her his and another saying that there was nothing wrong about staying a virgin the rest of his life. 'I can't believe I am so scared about this. I have wanted this ever since me and Sakura started dating. On the other hand there is no shame in staying a virgin the rest of my life,' he thought to himself.

Sakura's thoughts were along a different line. 'Is he going to take me or what? I mean, here I am, trying to give myself to him and he is just standing there looking scared. Maybe he doesn't really love me like I thought he did.' That was when Sakura had started to feel her heart break a little.

Sakura was tired of the silence and decided to just ask what was wrong with Naruto. "Naruto are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura, I am just a little scared about this." Naruto answered truthfully

"There is nothing to be scared of Naruto, it's quite natural for someone to be hesitant." Sakura told him.

Inner Sakura said something else though. **'Why doesn't he just come over and get me? If he doesn't get over here in ten seconds I am going to take him myself.'**

Naruto then spoke up. "I just need to think for a while Sakura. I am going to go to the hot springs they have here." said Naruto.

"Alright, I will stay here then and read. Have a good time honey," Sakura told Naruto as he left.

After Naruto left Sakura then quickly dug into her suitcase and pulled out the limited edition fifth volume Icha Icha paradise novel.

Sakura never told Naruto she read these. She would die of embarrassment if he found out she was a huge pervert. Well, as Sakura started to read, there was a certain passage about the main male character peeking in hot springs. At that Sakura started to fantasize about Naruto in a hot springs. All naked and wet...

Sakura then had an idea about peeking on Naruto but started to feel that would be an invasion of his privacy. Inner Sakura also decided to voice in on her thoughts.

'I could just take a small peek on him just to make sure he is ok,' Sakura thought.

**'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that,'** Inner Sakura replied.

'What? It isn't like I am a pervert or anything.'

**'They always say that the first stage is denial.'**

'Ok ok, so maybe I am a bit of a pervert but not a big one.'

**'Right and just a few weeks ago you weren't saying that the Icha Icha paradise books gave you great ideas to use on Naruto,' **Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

That last comment made Sakura be quiet. So after some persuasion, Sakura had decided to peek on Naruto.

Sakura made her way down to the hot springs bathing area. She asked the clerk which way the hot spring area was and if she seen a blond spiky haired man go into one of them. After the clerk gave Sakura directions she thanked the clerk and went to find Naruto.

Sakura checked every hot spring there was. She finally made it to the smallest hot spring which could fit only two people. Naruto had made sure to reserve it for their stay at the hotel. Sakura thought about going in for a second, but decided not to because she might startle him without any clothes on.

So Sakura just went and found a hole in the wooden fence and proceeded to peek on Naruto. What Sakura saw amazed her and also made her drool.

He had great abs pecks and muscles, a firm stomach, and anything else that would make a man look great. She now believes that Naruto has a better body than Sasuke's.

So, after about a minute, Sakura started to get up but just as she did, Naruto started to stand up as well. Sakura not wanting to waste a minute of seeing Naruto's great body, quickly sat back down and started to peek again.

While Naruto was washing himself, he swore he heard heavy breathing. So he silently created a shadow clone to take his place and proceeded to check upon where the breathing was coming from. What Naruto saw next shocked him.

There was Sakura with a huge grin on her face saying to herself that before this honeymoon in over that his body would be hers. Naruto than kinda got creeped out about that and yet also found it be quite appealing and sexy as well.

That was when Naruto got a great idea.

He made another shadow clone to wash the other shadow clone. So now Sakura was watching two naked Narutos wash each other. After she saw that Inner Sakura then appeared.

**'You know you shouldn't drool. It isn't polite.'** Inner Sakura stated. Sakura just ignored her and continued to drool. Inner Sakura gave up and also started to watch two Naruto's wash themselves.

That was when Sakura started to fantasize about Naruto using his shadow clones on her. Sakura then knew she was a huge pervert but didn't care. She could careless if Naruto knew then and there.

While Naruto was checking on Sakura he then got an evil idea. He quickly dispelled his two shadow clones and started to walk forward to the peephole where Sakura was peeking on him. So as Naruto neared it her, he then turned around and sat down so his back was right up against the peephole Sakura was using. Sakura then started to lose her will power and wanted to touch Naruto so badly.

She couldn't control it anymore and stuck her hand through the hole, slowly reaching for Naruto's back...

_**Author's Notes: **_**Thank You to chelsea-chee, who helped co-write the story & beta it, Pirate Soul who is a best friend of mine, Kativa-Chan who is another great friend, and Kuro Shi who is writing a story for me that I am deeply grateful for. I hope you liked the first chapter. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura reached for Naruto's back, she knew that she shouldn't invade his privacy like this. She wanted to stop her hand from rubbing his back but she couldn't. Sakura was brought out of her thinking when she heard Naruto start to moan as she stroked her hand up and down his back and drew circles on his back with it.

Naruto knew it was Sakura who was touching his back. He knew what her hands felt like after being healed by them many times a week after many dangerous missions. Sometimes Naruto would fake an injury just so Sakura would have to run her soft smooth hands up and down his back or his stomach because he loved the feeling of her hands touching his skin. Sakura knew Naruto would fake injuries. She loved to feel Naruto's back and his abs. When Naruto and Sakura became fiances to each other, many times when Sakura was tired, she would go over to Naruto's apartment and lay her head down on his chest while Naruto would wrap his arms around her waist drawing circles into the small of her back with his fingers and also kissing her forehead softly. She loved having the small of her back touched. She loved it when Naruto drew circles into it. She loved everything Naruto did to her. He was just so sweet and kind like that!

Sometimes when Sakura was really sad about something, Naruto would use his fingers to draw hearts on to the small of her back, symbolizing his everlasting love for her. This made Sakura feel so special. She would never believe that Sasuke would be this kind to her. He would probably just tell her to get over it and make him dinner or something. Sakura and Naruto loved being close to each other. They were physical in their love, like holding hands or hugging each other. Sakura loved the fact that Naruto would just want to put his arm around her just to hold her. He didn't want anything out of being nice to her. He just wanted to hold her because he loved her. She still remembers how she fell in love with Naruto too. It was a day she'd never forget.

Sakura had just gotten off work and was dead tired. Sakura saw Naruto and thought to herself, hoping that he didn't say anything. 'Man I hope Naruto doesn't talk to me with me being this tired.' Naruto, seeing Sakura, quickly ran up to her asking if she was ok. "Hey Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Naruto asked curious about why she looked so miserable.

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto, I am just fine." Sakura said, getting annoyed.

"I was then thinking that maybe we could go on a date or something, that is, if you want to," Naruto said.

Sakura, having enough of the conversation, quickly said some things she still regrets to this day, even after Naruto forgave her. "You know what I wan Naruto? I want you to disappear! I hate it when you ask me on dates all the time! Sometimes, I wish you had left instead of Sasuke. That way, we wouldn't have to worry about trying to bring you back like we do with Sasuke!"

After Sakura said that, she quickly covered her mouth with tears rising to her eyes.

Naruto just looked at her with tears in his eyes before he quickly jumped off and ran away. Sakura, after seeing Naruto leave, quickly yelled out an apology. "Naruto come back! I didn't mean it! I am just tired, please come back!"

Needless to say, Naruto didn't come back, and Sakura went home crying herself to sleep over what she said to one of her closet friends.

When Sakura woke up, she still felt her face was wet from the tears she had shed the night before after yelling at Naruto the way she did. She still felt horrible getting mad at him like that just because she was tired. He was just worried about her, and she just threw it back in his face.

Sakura thinking about what she did, sank down on to the floor of her apartment and started to cry again, hoping Naruto would forgive her. 'All Naruto wanted was a date and I get mad because I was tired, What kind of friend am I?' That was when Sakura got an idea. 'I know I will take him on a date today to make up for what I said yesterday, That way there won't be any hard feelings between him and me.' So Sakura quickly took a shower and got dressed and headed for Naruto's place. That was when she remembered she had never been to his place before. "Where did Naruto live again? I could of swore he said had an apartment that he lives in. Yeah, like that narrows down the search." Sakura said to herself. Sakura then passed the Ichiraku ramen stand place and decided to ask for directions from them. After qucikly getting directions from them, she headed towards Naruto's apartment.

'Why was Ayame glaring at me like that?, It was if she knew I hurt Naruto' Sakura thought to herself. And she was right, Ayame did see and hear what Sakura said to Naruto.

Although Ayame wouldn't admit it she did and still does have a crush on Naruto but she never told anyone not even her father. When Sakura got to see the outside of Naruto's apartment, she instantly felt sorry for him, seeing the dump he had to live in. So when Sakura opened the door to his apartment room, she felt even worse for Naruto. It was a wreck.

Pipes were exposed, The ceiling was cracking, There was hardly any good lighting but when Sakura went into his bedroom her heart broke. Everything was smashed his bed was in pieces and all of the pictures of Team 7 were all broken and ripped to pieces. Needless to say, Sakura knew that Naruto must have been really hurt by what she said to him to have done this. Sakura ran out of Naruto's apartment and began to look for him everywhere. Finally, after about six hours, she found him sitting on the Hokage monument on the Fourth Hokage's nose. Naruto then spoke up. "Are you disappointed Sakura? I wasn't able to disappear like you wanted me to?" Naruto asked with hatred and sadness in his voice which made Sakura tear up knowing how much she hurt him.

"I didn't mean what I said Naruto. I was just tired from working all day at the hospital. Truthfully, I would love to go on a date with you," Sakura said, almost pleading to him."Is that true Sakura? Or are you just taking pity on me and wanting me to forgive you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura quickly answered, "I mean it Naruto! I was so sad today when I went to your apartment and found everything smashed and busted, and then when I looked into your bedroom, I felt even worse!" As Sakura finished her sentence, she quickly kissed Naruto on the lips. She wouldn't let him go. Not now. Not ever, as she held him there with her super strength. Naruto was suprised at what Sakura just did, but when he found he couldn't move because Sakura was holding him down, he just wrapped his arms around Sakura and continued to kiss her.

After a few minutes, Sakura and Naruto needed air, so they broke their kiss and Sakura with tearful eyes, put her head on Naruto's chest telling him her greatest secret. Her love for him. "I love you Naruto. Ever since you came back with Jirayia, I had fallen in love with you. When we found Sasuke again and he was trying to kill you, I wanted to split his skull open right there and kill him as slowly as possilbe. I hate Sasuke. He isn't the same as before when he was with us. I'm glad he's gone. I never would have discovered my true love if he hadn't left." Sakura said. "You know I still love you Sakura-chan. Even with what you said to me yesterday, I couldn't bring myself to hate you." Naruto said before placing his lips on hers, catching Sakura off-guard as she began to cry again. But they were tears of joy this time, knowing that Naruto loved her.

Sakura took her tongue and licked the tears she cried off Naruto's lips. At that, Naruto started to kiss Sakura's forehead with soft kisses and started to rub the small of her back, drawing circles into it, making her moan. After they were done kissing, they headed to Naruto's apartment where Sakura laid her head down on Naruto's chest, and Naruto rested his hands on her back, caressing it with his hands, making Sakura fall asleep in pure bliss. Just before they fell asleep though, thay whispered to each other their undying love for each other and with that, they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts as Naruto started talking to her. "Hey Sakura, do you want to join me in here?" Naruto asked. "Sure Naruto, I will be right back." Sakura answered quickly. Sakura then ran back up to their hotel room and gathered her and Naruto's shampoo, their orange and pink washing scrunchies, body wash, and some bubble bath since Sakura loved to bathe in bubbles. Sakura knew bubble bath was childish but she didn't care. Sakura then ran back down the stairs and went back to the hotsprings where Naruto was in. She quickly shed her clothes and put a towel around her and entered the water.

Sakura walked into the nice hot water of the hotsprings and couldn't help but let out a plesuarable sigh as the water started to relax her muscles. She then heard Naruto's voice. "Hey Sakura, I am over here. Come join me!" he yelled to her. So Sakura walked over to where Naruto was and sat down by him. "The waters nice isn't it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, The water is nice and hot. It makes as if all your fears and troubles go away," Naruto said. Sakura then got up and got her pink washing scrunchie, shampoo, and body wash. She handed the body wash and scrunchie to Naruto and saying to him to wash her. Naruto put the body wash on the scrunchie and started to wash Sakura's body and then got the shampoo and rubbed it in his hands and then rubbed it in Sakura's hair. "Hey Sakura, what kind of shampoo is this?" Naruto asked, curious.

"It is herbal of cherry blossom. It helps keep my hair stay the pinkest it can be. I also like the smell to it. It smells like cherry blossoms," Sakura said to Naruto. After Sakura was done getting the shampoo out of her hair, she then procedded to wash Naruto and wash his hair. Naruto moaned as Sakura moved her fingers through his hair. After Naruto and Sakura were all washed up they decided to talk for awhile. "Hey Sakura, Why did you get over Sasuke and fall for me? Also why did you relieve me of my promise to to get Sasuke back?" Naruto asked.

"Well after you left I was sad. You weren't here to make me happy. You always made me feel special and needed when you asked me out or tried to make me laugh. Your also kind, compassionete, loving, understanding, and your also an awesome kisser," Sakura answered with a blush at the end as she kissed Naruto. "So Naruto, now that I told you about how I fell in love with you, how about you tell me how you fell in love with me?"

"Well, I fell in love with you when I came back from my training. Before then it was a crush, but while I was on my training trip it transformed into love. I fell in love with you because of how loving you are as well as how you always protect everyone with your immense strength. You how you aren't afraid to show your affections in public by kissing me even in front of all the people who hate me. The biggest reason I love you is because I love you. I don't know how to explain it I just love you Sakura Uzumaki and I am eternally grateful fo you loving me and marrying me" Naruto said as he buried his head in the crook of Sakura's neck and kissed her there as she held him.

After Naruto and Sakura were done bathing, they dried each other off, put their clothes back on, and went to their hotel room. In their hotelroom they put their bathing items back and got dressed ready to head for the dining room, but Sakura wanted to talk to Naruto first. "Hey Naruto, am I ugly to you? Is that why you don't want to make love to me? Is it because of all the times I was mean to you and never apologized?" Sakura asked with tears starting to fall.

As Naruto was ready to answer, he was interrupted by Sakura yelling apologies. "I'm sorry Naruto! I'm so sorry! I am sorry for hitting you, sorry for ingoring your love for me, sorry for making your life miserable! Please forgive me!" Sakura said while crying with tears now running down her face. "Sakura your not ugly! Your Sakura Uzumaki, the most beautiful woman in Konoha, in the whole world!" Naruto said to her while holding her tightly, rubbing hearts on her back, and kissing her every where trying anything to make her feel loved and appreciated.

"It's just that when I was ready for you to take me, you just then left like you were disgusted about the thought about touching me," Sakura said, still sad but feeling better.

"Sakura I would love nothing more to than to touch you and make you feel happy. I am just very scared about it right now. In time, I know I will be ready but right now I am just not ready. I'm sorry." Naruto said, feeling sad, knowing he couldn't give Sakura what she wanted. It was now Sakura's turn to make Naruto feel loved and appreciated as she held him, drew hearts on his back, and kissed him hard on the lips. "It's ok Naruto. I know when the time comes. You will be ready, and so will I," Sakura said, giving Naruto a lustful look which also drove Naruto wild.

"Naruto I am starving, let's go eat. That alright?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I am pretty hungry, Let's go." Naruto said and he picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her down the stairs with Sakura laughing and rubbing his back.

Author's Note: I know it seems like I am straying away from the plot. But I am trying to show their marriage. Pry in chapter six Naruto will go Kyuubi and start to destroy Konoha. Also their marriage is part of the plot as well. I am trying to show how they both need each other. Just wanted to say that. Thank You for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes, but quickly shut them, due to the bright sun. He looked at the clock and it said 2:00 PM. "Morning sleepyhead." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto on the lips smiling.

Naruto began to get up, but quickly fell back down again because of a pain he felt on his chest. That was when Naruto remembered that Sakura had used her super strength while they... 'did it'.

He could see his chest was staring to bruise and also could guess that some other places were bruised as well. 'I wish Sakura hadn't of used her strength yesterday like she did. Yeah it felt good, but the pain is unberable' Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura seeing her husband in pain, rushed over to him asking, "Naruto are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Let me heal you." She gathered chakra to her hands, starting to heal Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said as he kissed Sakura on the lips.

Sakura then, seeing her chance, qucikly bit Naruto on his neck, just enough to make it scar and bleed a little bit. "Ouch! Sakura, what was that for?" Naruto said, more suprised than anything.

"Well I just gave you a love bite. It classifys you to other women that you are mine alone," Sakura said with a smile as she wiped Naruto's blood from her lips on to her fingers, and then started to lick her fingers in a seducing like way.

Sakura slowly licked the blood off her fingers, one before the other. She licked it slowly and _very_ sexy like, knowing that Naruto was staring at her. After she licked some of it off, she would stick her whole finger in her mouth, quietly sucking on it with an innocent look on her face.

As Naruto watched Sakura lick his blood off her fingers he was strangely entranced to watching her do it. 'I don't know why, but watching Sakura do that is really enticing me right now,' Naruto thought to himself, groaning inwardly.

After Sakura was done cleaning her fingers of Naruto's blood, she looked at Naruto who was trying to look as if what Sakura just did didn't affect him. "Nice try Naruto-honey, but I know that you liked what I just did," Sakura said, thinking it was funny how Naruto was trying to act if he was above being seduced like that.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working since Sakura was so perverted she could sense that Naruto enjoyed watching her do that. But Sakura could also tell he really was trying hard not to show he was a pervert so she stopped. "Hey Naruto, I'm kind of hungry. Let's go down and get breakfast. Then we can go shopping!" Sakura said, like a girl, wanting to get the newest clothes that were in style

Naruto was then pulled out of his memories by Sakura. "Hey Naruto I'm done reading you going to turn to the next chapter?" Sakura asked, wanting to see what happened next in the story.

"Sorry about that, I got caught up in a memory," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"About what?" Sakura asked, puzzled. "Our honeymoon. It feels as if it was just yesterday," Naruto said, a bit saddened that time flew by so fast. "Hey Sakura do you want to take a nap with me for a while?" Naruto asked, yawning.

"Sure Naruto, but I want to watch TV, since it helps me fall asleep better," Sakura said as she turned on the TV, and they both started watching their favorite show, Fullmetal Alchemist. Not more than ten minutes later did both of them fall asleep.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Naruto woke up and saw Sakura on the balcony talking to herself. Kyuubi then decided to make an appearance. **'Naruto, you should listen to what your pink haired woman has to say. I am positive you won't like it.'** Kyuubi said in the bottom of his cage, smiling a sick and twisted smile.

Naruto approached the balcony, keeping silent not wanting to startle Sakura. "If Sasuke had stayed, we could have been happy together," he heard Sakura said. Hearing that, his happiness dropped and his emotions hit the lowest they ever were.

'I'm only second best? Sakura never really loved me. She just saw me as a tool to help heal her heart,' Naruto thought, deeply hurt, but then he heard something else.

"That is how I would have acted before had Sasuke came back. But now, Naruto is my

love and even if Sasuke begged, I would never love him again," Sakura said smiling, thinking of her Naruto.

Naruto feeling happy again, but when he tried to move, he couldn't. 'Kyuubi my body won't move. What happened to it?' Naruto asked Kyuubi, hoping he knew what was wrong.

**'Well, Naruto, while your emotional guard was down, I quickly let me chakra seep inside you, taking control of your body. Now I am in control you pathetic human!' **Kyuubi yelled, fully taking control of Naruto.

Sakura, hearing something, inside turned and saw the most horrific seen ever. There was Naruto with red chakra all around him and there were nine tails sprouting from where his spine ended, and he was coming straight for her, claws out, ready to behead her. But suddenly, he stopped, making Sakura snap out of her frightened state.

"Don't you dare hurt her! If you do, I will kill us both Kyuubi! I may not be able to control my own body, but I swear, if you lay one hand on her, I will use my will power and kill us both!" Sakura heard Naruto yell.

Sakura, deciding to try and help Naruto, quickly set her hands in a justu to hold him down long enough to get a chakra suppressing seal, but before she could, Kyuubi quickly scratched her arm, making a bigger scar where the old scratch used to be. Sakura quickly fell to her knees in pain, trying to heal her arm. But Kyuubi knocked her away before she was able to.

**"Stay out of my way wench!"** Kyuubi yelled to her as he jumped off the balcony ready to

accomplish what he intended to do 20 years before. Destroy Konoha and with Naruto's body as well. Kyuubi smiled, as he knew who he was going to kill first. He turned and headed to the Hokage tower, killing anyone in his path.

Here is chapter 3 of That Special Person. I hope everyone likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

That Special Person Chapter 5

As Kyuubi ran down the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage Tower, he heard some voices in the distance. Wanting to make sure he didn't want to bring unnecessary attention to himself, he decided to get them out of the way quickly and quietly.

Kyuubi looked around the corner to see who his unlucky victims were and he couldn't believe his luck. Kyuubi smiled at the thought of killing Gai's team. The green spandex wearing idiots annoyed him to no end. He knew just the way to kill them. The Hyuuga and the girl would be a problem though.

Kyuubi used the henge jutsu to make him self look like Sakura and walked over to talk to Lee.

"Hey Lee, can I talk to you in private for a couple of minutes?" Kyuubi-Sakura asked as he took Lee by the arm and pulled him over to a dark alleythat was close by.

"What did you want to talk to me about Sakura?" Lee asked.

Those were Rock Lee's last words as Kyuubi decapitated Lee.

After Kyuubi beheaded Lee, he quickly ate the body so no one would find it. Kyuubi then decided to get Gai out of the way as well.

Changing his voice to sound like Lee, Kyuubi called Gai over. He then reared his clawed hand back and drove it into Gai's chest before he could do anything, squeezing his heart once before ripping it out and devouring it in a bloody mess. Gai then fell to the ground dead.

Kyuubi then ate Gai's body as well. He smiled to himself. "If the ninja of Konoha are all this easy to kill, it shall be nothing more than a pile of dead bodies and ashes by morning," Kyuubi said aloud to himself, thinking of all the bodies he would see at his feet in a couple of hours.

After about a couple of minutes, Neji decided to check on Gai and Lee to make sure nothing bad happened to them. Of course with his Byakugan on, he was able to see Kyuubi's clawed hand coming toward him from behind, but wasn't fast enough to stop Kyuubi's tails from wrapping around his feet.

Neji was paralyzed with pain and fear as he saw his left arm get ripped off and devoured by Kyuubi. Then he felt it. Of course before he could even let out a cry for help, Kyuubi ripped put his vocal cords and slurped them up like a pasta dish.

Neji felt the blood gush out from his neck and left arm. The last thing Neji saw and felt was Kyuubi, as he cracked Neji's skull open with his razor sharp teeth and sucked out the brain inside.

As Kyuubi licked his lips free of Neji's blood and brains, he ate the rest of the body

qucikly. He loved listening to the Hyuuga scream out in pain as he cracked his skull open, and how he ripped off his arm and made him watch as he ate it.

Kyuubi knew he was sadistic and was proud of it.

He watched the girl TenTen as she paced back and forth waiting for her team. Little

did she know that she would be joining them soon. In his stomach.

Kyuubi always liked to save the best tasting human for last.

Kyuubi jumped out and grabbed TenTen, driving his fangs into her neck as he sucked out the blood. After he drained her of every last ounce of blood, he then began to devouer her body as well.

After he was done, he started to run towards the Hokage Tower again. This time nothing would stand in his way.

Meanwhile, Sakura felt her arm burn terribly from the scratch Kyuubi gave her. She could feel Kyuubi's dark chakra seep into her blood vessels and start to take over her mind, ideas of killing her friends rushed into her mind.

Sakura tried to block the mental attack, but when the idea of killing her parents for hating Naruto and degrading him came into her mind, she couldn't hold back the feeling anymore. Sakura then rose up as if being taken over by something evil, grabbing her ANBU sword, and headed off to her parents house to give them a suprise.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sakura made her way to her parents house, a part of her didn't want to kill her parents because they were her parents. Even though Sakura disliked her parents for hating Naruto, she didn't want to kill them.

Memories passed through Sakura's mind as she remembered how her parents always showered her with love and kindness. Every Christmas Eve, they would sit by the fire place and sing Christmas carols with each other.

Sakura stealthily opened the door to her parents house. As she neared the living room, she could see them sitting on the couch, holding hands while watching TV. Her parents didn't even know she was there.

As Sakura still fought against the evil influence, she finally realised it didn't do any

good. Sakura mouthed a silent apology as she felt tears on her face. Sakura raised her Anbu katana into the air and brought the sword down with a quick slash, ending her mother's life by decapitating her.

Sakura's father ended up with a less than quick fate as he felt the katana go through his stomach. Sakura tore it through the right side of his body, disemboweling him. Seeing him twitching on the ground, Sakura brought the sword down and stuck it right through his head, killing him instantly.

As Sakura wiped the blood off the katana, she could feel the Kyuubi's dark impulses again. This time, it told her to kill the one who made fun of her in the academy.

Sakura then headed of to Ami's house to destroy her whole family, wishing she could be free of the dark influences.

Scene Break

As Kyuubi neared the Hokage Tower, he formed Rasengan in his right hand and destroyed the doors to the tower. He encountered dozens of ninja inside the tower, but as fast as they could realize what destroyed the doors, Kyuubi had slaughtered them.

Deciding he had already wasted enough time, Kyuubi made his way to the Hokage's chambers, knowing Tsunade would most likely be there since she hated work. As Kyuubi broke down the doors to the chambers, he was blasted with a high level katon jutsu, burning his face and body horribly. 

Shizune and Tsunade watched in horror as they saw Naruto's body regenerate from the burns. They could tell he was being controlled by Kyuubi. Kyuubi then leaped and grabbed Shizune by her midsection. Using his strength, Kyuubi listened to Shizune's screams of pain as he tore her apart in seconds.

"SHIZUNE!!!" Tsunade screamed as she saw her assitant die right before her eyes. Kyuubi then grabbed Tsunade by the throat and started to strangle her. Kyuubi made a big mistake though. Tsunade, gathering as much chakra as she could to her fists, slammed Kyuubi in the chest.

Kyuubi fell on his back and rolled for a couple of yards, smashing into a wall. "**Your going to pay for that!!!**" Kyuubi yelled out as he made Rasengan in his right hand and charged at Tsunade.

Tsunade tried blocking the hit with a jutsu, but Kyuubi's Rasengan broke through and smashed into Tsunade's gut, sending her back about 20 feet. Tsunade was in a daze from the attack and as she saw Kyuubi walking toward her, she used the Genesis Rebirth Justu to recreate the cells in her body.

Tsunade leaped and landed a powerful punch on Kyuubi's jaw, breaking it and then grabbedhim by one of his tails and swung him around till she let go, sending him through the wall of the Hokage's Tower and onto the street below. Kyuubi felt his whole body ache after hitting the ground. Tsunade then landed in front of him and kicked him in the stomach.

Kyuubi felt Tsunade grab a hold of him and punched him again with her super strength. Feeling himself go flying from Tsunade's last hit, he was stopped abruptly by a pair of hands on his back.

Turning around, he saw Jirayia with a Rasengan ready in his left hand as he directed it towards his stomach.

Kyuubi felt the Rasengan smash into his stomach, spinning and burning the flesh

there. Jirayia held Kyuubi, making sure the Rasengan did as much damage it possibly could to him.

Jirayia, sastified with how the damage was, Kyuubi released him and watched as the Rasengan spun him into a concrete wall, smashing against it.

Feeling his stomach and insides contort in pain, Kyuubi let his chakra heal the most critical wounded areas first before he got back to fighting again.

As Jirayia neared Kyuubi's body, he never even had time to blink before one of Kyuubi's tails had made a clean slice through Jirayia's head, ripping his brain out and killing him.

"JIRAYIA"!!!! Tsunade yelled in rage and sadness, seeing someone she cared for dearly die right before her eyes.

Kyuubi looked at Jirayia's dead body and laughed. He wished that he would of put up a better fight than this, but then again Jirayia was remarked being the most reckless Sannin of the group.

Tsunade, in her rage, gathered her final bit of chakra into her right hand. She was going to end the battle with this last move. She would decapitate Kyuubi with the chakra she had gathered in her hand.

Kyuubi turned just in time to watch Tsunade pull her arm back and smash him in the face, but with a little quick thinking, Kyuubi pulled his chakra back, making Tsunade freeze in her tracks, stopping her fist.

In front of Tsunade was Naruto.

As Tsunade looked at Naruto, she felt tears go down her face. She couldn't believe

she was about to kill him. Even though Tsunade knew she had to kill him, she knew she couldn't. Instead she hugged him, and that was when Kyuubi saw his chance.

Using his chakra, Kyuubi sent his clawed hand through Tsunade's chest and grasped her heart, squeezing it, making it burst and sending blood flying in all directions.

As Kyuubi watched Tsunade drop dead on the street, he smirked. The only other threat he had to face now was Naruto's sensei, Kakashi.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto.

As Sakura made her way to Ami's house, she felt Kyuubi's chakra start to recede. Sakura, using her chakra to overtake Kyuubi's, directed it to her right hand. Making a fist, Sakura punched the ground, expelling as much of Kyuubi's chakra as she could. Feeling none of the evil chakra left, Sakura regained control of her body. Concentrating on Kyuubi's chakra signature, Sakura leapt off to find her husband.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi smiled at the slaughter he had committed so far as he continued on his "Destruction of Konoha" mission. After the fight between Kyuubi and the two Sannin, everyone was wide awake. Ninja started to attack Kyuubi, but it was a useless effort. Tearing through them left and right, Kiba had been disembowled by Kyuubi and Akamaru was now laying inside his stomach digesting.

Shino had tried to use his insects to absorb Kyuubi's chakra, but Kyuubi's chakra had made the insects explode with ten feet of him. Shino's corpse could never be recovered because of this. Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, and Asuma were all killed when a giant chakra ball ripped right through them. Men, women, and children everywhere were slaughtered.

Teuchi and Ayame had gotten away though, as they had seen what was happening. Truthfully, they couldn't blame Naruto for what he was doing. Being treated like he was, they would of gone mad long before him.

Making his way through Konoha, Kyuubi had grown in size since he was still gaining the power he had lost from being sealed. Tearing his way through, he saw Hinata standing still with determination in her eys. "Naruto, don't let the Kyuubi control you like this! You can break free of it!" Hinata yelled out, hoping Naruto could hear her. Feeling something stir within himself, Kyuubi started to lose control of Naruto.

Needing to get rid of this hazard quickly, Kyuubi grasped Hinata by her waist and opened his massive jaws. Letting her go, he listened to her scream as she tumbled into his mouth as he closed it. Hinata felt around inside Kyuubi's mouth for something to grasp on to. Feeling a hand, she looked up to see it was her father's dead corpse. Screaming, she jumped and slipped on Naruto's tongue. She felt sickness overtake her as she fell down Kyuubi's throat, knowing how she would die and what would become of her corpse afterward.

Kyuubi smiled as he felt Hinata tumble down his throat. After she passed into his stomach, he continued on his trek of destroying Konoha. Soon, Kyuubi felt a stinging sensation on his left paw. Looking down, he saw Naruto's and his wife's sensei, Kakashi, had used Raikiri to pierce his paw. Growling in anger, he used his right paw to hit Kakashi and send him flying into a building.

Kakashi, feeling stunned and dazed, watched as the Kyuubi was running towards him. Getting up, he jumped out of the way as Kyuubi smashed into the building he was just thrown into. Getting up, the Kyuubi had anger in his eyes. Jumping up, he pounced on Kakashi, crushing his legs. He smiled with malice in his eyes, hearing Kakashi's screams of pain before finishing him off by crushing his skull with his injured paw.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to reach Kyuubi, hoping she wasn't too late to save Naruto. As she made her way through Konoha, she passed the Hokage building, seeing the death and destruction that laid before her. Seeing some blonde pigtails, Sakura approached them, seeing the body they were connected to. Seeing her mentor, Tsunade, dead with a pierced chest where her heart used to be, Sakura broke down in tears. She didn't want to believe Naruto would do this. She couldn't.

It was Kyuubi, she knew it was. Naruto would never harm someone special to him. No matter what the cost. Sakura tried to get up, but finally started to feel the effects of all the chakra she expelled from that last punch. Putting her hands together, she prayed and hoped Naruto would regain control of himself. Deciding she needed rest to regain her chakra, she crawled her way into the Hokage tower and watched the fighting, praying that Naruto would be ok.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Naruto, who was deep inside the Kyuubi, was losing his will to fight off Kyuubi's chakra, knowing many people were dead, including his sensei. All of a sudden, Naruto felt something inside his heart. Using Kyuubi's eyes, he spotted Sakura sitting inside the Hokage tower, praying. Feeling newfound determination, he found his will to fight again.

"As long as one of my special people live, I don't quit fighting!" Naruto shouted out. Making a handsign, he released all his chakra. Struggling, Naruto's chakra started to overtake Kyuubi's.

Feeling Naruto start to take control, Kyuubi knew he was going to be sealed again soon. Wasting most of his power fighting the two sannin had drained him. Even with the newfound power he acquired he knew Naruto would win. Deciding to go out with a bang, he powered up one last attack. Opening his mouth, he started to gather a gigantic ball of chakra above his head. Ninja who had been hiding now, all came out and started to hit him with everything they got. Kunai punctured his skin and jutsu burned him. Ninjas and their summons hit him from all sides. It did little damage, but he decided to let them have their fun. Because soon they would all be dead.

Grinning, he felt the attack reach full power. Aiming his head down, he released the chakra ball and watched as it hit the ground, destroying everything in its path. Ninja who were close to it were obliterated instantly. Ninja who were farther away, like Ami, skin was ripped of leaving nothing but a sekleton in its place.

Sakura watched as the chakra blast neared the Hokage tower. Using the chakra she regained by resting, she put it all into one punch and hit the ground as hard as she could, creating a hole. Sakura rolled in the hole seconds before the blast came her way. After hitting the ground, she blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

After the blast, Kyuubi was sealed again. Naruto had taken control and was laying on the ground, breathing heavily from all the chakra he had lost fighting Kyuubi. Heavy burns were all over his body. Struggling, he made himself get up. Looking around, he felt sick after how many people he killed. Not a single living soul was left alive.

He remembered seeing Iruka die by getting stepped on. Kakashi died the same way. Feeling his stomach start to churn, Naruto vomited up something fuzzy. Looking down, he saw it was Hinata's coat. Or what was left of it anyway.

Feeling even worse, he kept vomiting. After getting everything out of his system, he made his way to the Hokage tower.

**Scene Change**

Sakura awoke to someone grabbing her hand. Looking up, she saw Naruto's face. It looked even worse than when he went four tails.

Pulling her up, Sakura used her chakra to heal Naruto's burns. Not wanting to exhaust her chakra like she did before, she healed the major burns first. After all his burns were healed, Sakura hugged Naruto, letting the tears she held back fall. "I was so worried I lost you," Sakura said as her sobs grew louder.

Naruto held Sakura as tight as he could. "Don't worry Sakura-chan nothing could break us apart. Not even Kyuubi," Naruto said as he held Sakura.

After crying, Sakura and Naruto surveyed the damage done to the Konoha. "Look Sakura-chan. Because of me, Konoha was destroyed. Our home is gone. What are we going to do?" Naruto said as defeat entered his voice.

"It wasn't your fault Naruto. It was Kyuubi's, not yours. Finding a place to live shouldn't be too hard. I'm sure Ino and Choji could let us stay at their house till we get back on our feet. We could go to Suna as well. I'm sure Gaara would find us a place to live," Sakura said, trying to instill hope in Naruto.

Smiling, Naruto looked at Sakura. "Alright, Let's go see Gaara," Naruto said. Walking out of the now destroyed Konoha, they tried to not look at the destruction and the dead bodies. After making their way out of Konoha, they leapt into the trees.

**Scene Change**

Sasuke Uchiha was making his way towards Konoha. He had killed Itachi and was ready to see Sakura and Naruto again. Knowing that leaving Konoha was the worst mistake he ever made, Sasuke wished he could change it.

Nearing Konoha, he saw smoke rising. Worried, he ran even faster.

Sasuke arrived in Konoha, seeing how it was destroyed. A worried look came to his face as he started to search for Naruto and Sakura. "Sakura, Naruto answer me, one of you! NARUTO, SAKURA, please answer me!" Sasuke shouted out as he started looking under the rubble that was once the Leaf Village.

Sasuke searched for hours. He came across Tsunade's and Jirayia's dead bodies. He also found his Kakashi's body, whose head was crushed. Not giving up, he kept searching until he found a picture in the rubble. It was Naruto and Sakura's wedding picture.

Sasuke looked at it a sad smile coming across his face as tears rolled down his cheeks. In the picture Sakura was dressed in a white wedding gown while Naruto was in an orange tuxedo. Sakura was sitting on Naruto's lap and Naruto's hands were wrapped around her waist tickiling her.

Setting the picture down, Sasuke drew his sword and angled it with his neck. "Hope we'll see each other again someday," Sasuke said seconds before he thrusted the sword through his throat. Hitting the ground, Sasuke's body laid still as blood poured out his neck. The last thing on his face was a smile with tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
